FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a golf club of the iron type, and more particularly to such a club which produces improved distance upon striking the ball by more efficiently transferring the kinetic energy of the swing closer to the point of impact or center line of the ball than in a conventional iron.
Golf clubs are made in three distinct types or categories. The putter is designed to roll the ball on the ground without causing the ball to take flight. Irons and woods are designed to propel the ball through the air with various trajectories, and include the several woods (commonly now made with metal heads shaped like conventional woods), and the irons (1-9 irons, pitching wedge, and sand wedge).
The head of an iron comprises a hitting surface framed by a heel, a toe, a sole and a top surface. Between the heel and toe, the former is nearest the golfer when the club is in use and the latter is furthest from the golfer, with the striking face between the heel and toe. The club shaft defines a line center of force that propels the club. The shaft is ordinarily mounted at or attached to the heel of the club, and is accordingly mounted eccentrically with respect to the striking face.
When the iron is swung correctly and contact with the ball is made with a particular portion of the striking face (commonly referred to as "the sweet spot") the desired trajectory is produced. However, when the impact point is further out along the face of the iron or away from the golfer and closer to the toe, less energy is transmitted into the ball. Moreover, because there is a moment arm between the hosel and the sweet spot in conventional irons, the golfer must overcome an inherent torque induced even with proper contact and an increased torque with contact closer to the toe.